Cats and the Bees
by jin0uga
Summary: A collection of short one shots revolving around Yang and Blake. Established Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any characters.

* * *

><p>Blake was enjoying herself.<p>

The view in front of her was mesmerizing. The way the locks of gold fluttered mid-air whenever her back arched, the slow descent of sweat down a creamy neck and who can forget; the marvelous bust which would put any woman to absolute shame.

Yes, Blake was currently watching Yang work out.

The gym was empty due to the extremely early time in which they had arrived. Yang said that she hated waiting in line to use the machines at the gym and Blake, being a very supportive girlfriend, woke up at an ungodly hour to accompany her. She had been annoyed at first, but after the first thirty minutes of watching Yang pant as she did stretches, pushups and weights, the cat Faunus found herself enjoying the view spectacularly.

"Blakeeee." The girl called out tiredly as she finished off her second set of pushups. "Aren't you going to exercise?" Yang said, throwing her girlfriend a questioning look. Blake shook her head. "It's alright Yang. Believe me. You look as if you're working out for both of us." She answered dryly.

'_There goes my view_.' She thought with a hint of sadness. It was getting to the good part too. Blake loved it when she pushed her body off the ground, head thrown back as if letting out a _cry_ of–

"Hello? Blakey, you there?" Yang waved a hand in front of her face. Blake snapped out of her thoughts to see the girl smirking at her. "Thinkin' bout something?" She teased, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. The cat Faunus rolled her eyes but decided to play along.

"So what if I was?" Blake purred lowly, inching closer to the blonde. "What are you going to do about it?" Using her fingertips, she lightly dragged the pads of her fingers down Yang's exposed arm and smiled when her girlfriend visibly shivered.

Yang grinned. She loved it when Blake decided to act all sexy like that. It got her _hot_ and bothered.

The blonde felt her grin spread when Blake suddenly sat in her lap, pushing her back against her generous bosom. Yang reached out to grab her hand, making the Faunus jump, and pressed her light kiss on her wrist; nipping it lightly for a good measure. Blake felt a dark blush settle on her cheeks when Yang looked down at her, eyelashes fluttering coyly.

"Hmm, let me think."

Yang threaded her fingers through Blake's. "First, I would bring you back to our room…" she breathed softly into the cat ears. "Then, I would make you strip in front of me." The girl murmured sensually, smiling when her girlfriend let out a soft mewl.

Blake sank deeper into Yang's hold and tried not to shift at the aching pressure as her bottom pressed onto the blonde's knee. "What if I don't want to?" The cat Faunus replied breathlessly.

Yang blew lightly into her cat ears and gave them bit them softly, causing the girl to squeal in surprise. "Trust me. You would." She teased and released her hold on her arms. Blake stumbled onto the gym floor in shock before pushing herself off her knees.

She scowled when she turned to see Yang smirking at her. The scowl slowly tapered off however, when Yang purposefully stretched her body, shoulder muscles taut and chest heaving–

"Hey, my eyes are up here."

Yang said slyly and laughed when her girlfriend's cat ears twitched in annoyance. As Blake strutted away angrily, she couldn't help but giggle at how easily her cat Faunus could be embarrassed.

'_Damn I'm good.' _

Yang's laugh echoed in the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Yang barreled into the room with all the subtly of a freight train.<p>

"Blake Blake!" She cheered as she hopped up and down on the carpet. "Guess what I got for youuuu!" The blonde sing songed playfully.

The cat Faunus looked from her favourite book 'Ninja's of Love' and stared suspiciously at Yang. Her surprises were…shocking to say the least. Actually, shocking was too weak a word to describe it. The last time her girlfriend had a 'surprise' for her, their dorm room had been flooded and all her precious books had to be replaced.

"What…?" Blake ventured carefully.

Yang smirked. "Why don't you come down here and find out?" She beckoned sultrily.

A smirk of her own formed. Ah, so it was _that_ kind of surprise.

She eagerly jumped off her bunk and sauntered over to the waiting blonde. Yang inwardly smiled when she saw the curiosity and excitement on Blake's face and abruptly forced their lips together, eliciting a squeak out of her girlfriend.

The smell of Yang's shampoo added to the sweetness of the kiss and Blake mewled against her lips as they kissed passionately. The cat Faunus prodded her lips with her tongue and smiled when she was granted access. Slipping her tongue into the familiar hot cavern, Blake's tongue met Yang's as they slid over one another.

She felt something.

Yang felt their lips separate and pouted with frustration. Meanwhile, Blake just…stood there.

"Yang." She said.

"Yes, Blakey?"

"Is that…did you…" The cat Faunus swallowed. "Did you get a tongue piercing?"

Yang grinned. Sticking out said tongue, she proudly displayed the small metallic ball bearing to her lover. Then, seeing as Blake was still making no movement, she felt her hopes wither away. The blonde shrunk into herself and sighed.

"Okay okay, I'll just go back to the shop and get it rem–"

"NO!"

Yang stared at Blake, surprised by the sudden outburst. She blinked. Wait a second…was that a blush forming? Holy dust. Yang felt pride curling in the pit of her stomach. Blake's normally bright amber eyes had darkened with lust, and she eyed her girlfriend with an animalistic growl bubbling in her throat.

"You will not remove it." Blake told her calmly. "Not until we…test it out."

The cat Faunus let her hand slowly unbutton the top of Yang's collar, all the while staring straight into her eyes. Yang felt her mouth dry up at this display of dominant behavior. It was usually the other way round.

"Get on the bed." Blake ordered. Yang was remained stunned, lilac eyes widening as she took in the shaking form of her sexy girlfriend. "_Now_!"

The blonde scrambled towards their bed, shrugging off her jacket and kicked off her boots before diving into their shared bed. '_Good to know that she finds piercings attractive.' _Yang thought giddily as Blake strutted towards her with her cat ears poised, looking as if she was about to devour the blonde.

Blake took in the form of her girlfriend, and her mind began to think about all the _things_ Yang's tongue could do.

She pounced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Yang Xiao Long was rarely embarrassed. Usually, she was the one doing the <em>embarrassing<em>. But now, sitting at the table and blushing to the tip of her roots, Yang wanted to wrap her golden mane around herself to block out the amused and confused looks thrown at her by all the students in the lunch hall.

Why was she feeling this way you ask?

Well, it had something to do with the cat Faunus currently serenading her.

Blake was dressed in a nice black and white tuxedo, no tie, and was belting out some rather romantic (if albeit cheesy) lines to her girlfriend. A nice jet black bowler hat covered her cat ears which she occasionally tossed into the air before doing a spin, and then plopping it back on her head. After another pelvic thrust directed towards her, Yang felt as if she was about to spontaneously combust.

The actions which led to this event were due to Yang's two mistakes.

The first mistake was when Yang offhandedly mentioned that Blake was unromantic. Now here the kitty out, she was _not_ unromantic. She was just socially awkward. Being alone for most of her life, barring her previous partner from the White Fang, Blake was just bad at expressing her love and desire for Yang. It wasn't as if she was not constantly thinking about how goddamn _fine_ her girlfriend looked, or conjuring up ways to initiate possible making out.

The second mistake was when Yang made fun of her for being a prude. Can you believe it? A _prude_? She, who had dominated her blonde girlfriend on their fifth anniversary? The one who made Yang, fucking Xiao Long wear a _maid outfit_?

Unacceptable.

So Blake made a plan. A plan so dastardly, that it involved bribing both Ruby and Jaune with sugary delights and dressing them up in similar looking tuxedos to _dance_ with her during lunch in Beacon?

Yes. Hell hath no fury like a cat scorned.

Her tail had been stepped on and now, Yang had to pay the price.

"_I could be in love but I just don't know (don't know, girl).  
><em>

_Baby one thing is for certain; whatever you do is workin'," _

Blake crooned smoothly, gliding across the floor with Ruby and Jaune behind her. The sly cat winked at the blond bombshell and swayed her lips a little. Because, you know. She could.

The blonde could see Weiss's eyes following Ruby's every step, even drooling a little as her girlfriend did a series of pop and locks followed by a move which just drove Weiss _wild_. If Yang hadn't been simultaneously turned on and embarrassed, she would have made fun of the predatory look on the heiress's face.

"_Girl you're so one in a million, you are.  
><em>

_Baby you're the best I ever had, best I ever had and I'm certain that  
><em>

_There ain't nothing better. No there ain't nothing better than this."_

These lyrics were followed by yet another pelvic thrust, which made Yang melt into a puddle in her seat. Nothing said sexy like a beautiful and confident girl with kitty ears dancing right in front of you, all the while having her searing gaze flutter across her skin. She gulped. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that Blake would have enough guts to do this. Oh sure, she expected it to happen in their dorm rooms or something but _not_ in the middle of the lunch hall!

Ruby saw Blake do the signal and used her speed semblance to whizz around the table in one swift move, causing rose petals to flutter around the two lovebirds like a corny romance movie. She grinned. The look on Yang's face was _so_ worth the hours she spent practicing her dance moves. Ruby sneaked a glance at Weiss and felt a smirk tug the corner of her lips. The glazed over look in those usually sharp eyes made her pride skyrocket. Yep, this was definitely worth wearing a suit for.

"_Diamond girl, only one in the world._

_Just one of a kind, and she's mine."_

With that, Blake stood in front of her girlfriend, the rose petals fluttering around them maniacally. Yang stared. Blake smirked. And then the cat Faunus reached out, pulled the blonde's shirt, and smashed their lips together.

In years to come the tale of how Blake Belladonna, cat Faunus extraordinaire, _owned_ Yang Xiao Long would be spread far and wide through Beacon Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I should be updating my other stories. But the monster of laziness held me at knife point and demanded I do nothing all day. I hate myself sometimes. But on the bright side, I typed out this chapter. Ne Yo's **One in a million** is one of my favourite songs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN**: Sorry for the lateness guys. I keep playing warband. Hopefully the next chapter will be out faster next time.

* * *

><p>Jaune sat cross legged in front of his two friends, head poised and eyes gleaming with excitement. Blake looked embarrassed but Yang was smiling gleefully, her chest puffed out in mock pride.<p>

"You came to the right place Jaune ma' boy!" She said while smiling smugly. "Let the master of love impart to you her wise ways!" Blake groaned and elbowed her, but Yang's smile barely faltered.

In fact, she looked even more pleased, turning to give her girlfriend a wink.

"So, first thing's first. How do you plan on wooing the redhead?"

"Erm…wait," Jaune said thoughtfully as he scratched his chin, "I was thinking about buying her some roses? O-Or a box of chocolates?" He said hopefully.

"Bzzt!" Yang flicked his forehead, causing the boy to cry out in slight pain and surprise. "Hey!"

"An amateur's mistake." The blonde nodded seriously. "Listen up, if you wanna get the girl, you gotta be creative!" She declared soulfully. "How many guys do you think have the same idea as you, huh? I bet that Pyrrha's already gotten so much chocolates and roses that it makes her sick."

"R-Right. So what should I do?"

Yang grinned.

"Pick up lines, of course!"

Jaune let out a sound of confusion while Blake just deadpanned. Of course, leave it to her dumb girlfriend to try and ruin a relationship before it even begun. The cat Faunus opened her mouth to interject, but was cut off when Yang spoke again.

"You better believe it, Jaune!" She slapped him on the back. "So use picks up lines. Lots and lots of em'."

"B-But–" He spluttered, arms flailing and head spinning. "I don't know any good lines! I mean I had that snow angel one but I don't think Pyrrha would appreciate me using that on her." The boy trailed off awkwardly as he remembered his pathetic past attempts to woo Weiss. It apparently didn't work, since Ruby got the girl anyway. Not that he minded of course. "And how do I know it really works? What if you're just pulling my leg or something?"

"Psh, please." Yang harrumphed. "I will swear on all my hair products that it always works. Trust me! When have I ever lied to you?" she said.

Blake and Jaune both deadpanned.

"Er o-okay fine, but I'm not kidding this time!" She exclaimed. Her lilac eyes began to glaze over as she recounted one of her more _interesting_ memories. Yang shot him a grin, making the boy shiver ominously.

"I laid some of them lines on these pair hot twins at a club, and let's just say they responded _very_ favorably." She said wolfishly.

However, the temperature in the room suddenly dropped, causing Yang to freeze and Jaune to back away slowly, his face pale as a sheet as he witnessed one of the scariest things ever to walk the earth. Blake had a calm expression on her face despite the iron grip on her girlfriend's arm.

"Yang…"

Jaune swallowed at the terrifying look on her face. "Oh hehe l-look at the time. G-Gotta go see ya!" He sprinted out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. If this was what happened if he followed Yang's advice, Jaune thought he was better off listening to Ruby. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he prepped himself for a trip to Vale. It looked like he would be going with his 'cliché' idea after all. He remembered the dark look on Blake's face and shivered. Silently praying that his friend would leave to see another day, Jaune quickly exited Beacon and headed for the airship.

Meanwhile back in team RWBY's room; the blonde had been backed against the wall, trying her hardest to possibly become the beige colored wall. Sadly, it didn't work as Blake continued glaring at her with a possessive look in her eye.

"You didn't tell me about your…_exploits_." The cat Faunus purred.

"I-I wouldn't call them that…" She said sheepishly and jumped when Blake blocked off her escape with one arm.

"Oh? Then what, pray tell, would you call them?" Yang didn't dare answer that. Every fiber of her being was warning her that answering that would cause her potential harm to her both physically and mentally. She shivered. "I thought so." Blake murmured.

"So Yang…" She said lowly, "Do you still think of those hot twins? Tell me the truth…_darling_."

"N-No I don't! I-I only think about you, Blake."

"Really? Because if I find out that you're lying…" She trailed off, her fingertips lightly tracing the nape of her girlfriend's neck. Yang trembled when Blake grabbed a handful of her gorgeous blonde locks and tugged lightly. "I'll make sure that you'll be wearing wigs for the next four years."

She nodded frantically and breathed a sigh of relief when the girl let go of her precious hair, stalking out of the room. She knew that Blake would definitely keep her promise and vowed to never mention anything like that again. But still…

Yang stared at the closed door with a glazed look in her lilac eyes.

A dominant Blake _seriously_ turned her on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN:** I typed half of this on the ipad and nearly died of finger cramps. It looks like the laptop is the only one for me, heh. This chapter came out of nowhere; the pace is much different from the previous chapters. Blake and Yang don't interact with one another but their feelings are still in sync. At least, that's what I hoped turned out. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Love troubles, Yang?"<p>

Ruby asked softly, watching as her sister pumped the iron vigorously, a blank expression present on her usually cheerful face. To see the blonde with an expression such as this was as rare as Weiss admitting that she was wrong. Yang dropped the weights with a loud thud, causing her sister to wince.

"What gave it away?" she responded sullenly, taking a swig of water from her bottle. Ruby let out a weak chuckle. She pointed to the two dents on the long iron rods which caused Yang to sigh. "Of course..."

"So sis, what's bothering you?"

"A tree climbing maniac." She huffed, not even bothering to lie. "Ever since monkey boy got _one_ dance with her," Yang stressed the one, even pronouncing it sharply for a good measure, "He keeps trying to get some alone time with Blake. Sun's probably ecastic that Blake spends to much time with him nowadays."

"Why don't you just tell Blake to stop visiting him? If it's bothering you that much."

"If only it were that easy." The blonde said and ran her fingers through her golden locks. "I can see that Blake enjoys talkin' to him probably since he's a Faunus and all. He understands her on a certain level; a level which I can't reach because I'm _not_ one of them." She admitted, causing Ruby to make an 'oh' sound.

"So I can't just tell her to stop visiting him. I know I'm being a tad too possessive. I don't want to be the one that makes Blake unhappy."

Yang plopped onto the nearby gym bench and let out a bigger sigh. Lilac eyes narrowed as she spilled one of her secret fears to the person she trusted the most.

"Some part of me feels scared that she'll leave me. I mean, I can be pretty annoying at times and what if it gets too much for her Y'know?" She said softly. Ruby quietly mulled over her words as her monologue came to a stop, both girls becoming blanketed in silence. Even though Yang usually portrayed herself as someone immensely confident, she was still a teenage girl. A teenage girl, who, had insecurities and wants just like anybody her age.

"I know what you mean Yang." Ruby admitted. "Neptune has been coming on to Weiss pretty strong lately, and even though I know she won't hurt me or anything…I still doubt her." She said softly as she leaned into her sister's side. The younger of the two looked up with a melancholic look in her silver eyes. "Does this make me a bad person, Yang? I'm supposed to be the one who trusts her no matter what but then…"

"I don't think it makes us bad people Ruby." Came the somber response. Yang looped an arm around her sister's waist and gave her a one armed hug, as if to reassure both Ruby and herself. "It just makes us human."

They sat in silence for several more moments. Then, Ruby giggled and shot her sister a cheeky grin.

"When did you become so wise?"

"Ever since…" Yang paused for a dramatic effect. "You started dating Weiss-e."

The blonde began cackling madly and Ruby groaned.

"Yangggg!"

* * *

><p>"So wassup with you, Blake?"<p>

Sun asked the cat Faunus curiously. They were currently reading in the library. Well, she was reading, he was just making paper balls and tossing them at the librarian when she wasn't looking. Blake frowned and just shrugged.

"You've been pretty moody lately." The boy observed. "And spending a lot of time with me. Not that I hate it or anything, but it seems really weird that you don't wanna spend all your time with Yang."

"Of course I want to, Sun. But it's not that simple."

"Really?" He cocked his head to the side, his yellow tail curling up. "You love her and she loves you. Seems simple enough to me."

Blake blushed and hid her face behind her book. Sun grinned and flicked a paper ball at her, but she grabbed it with deadly precision and lopped it back at him. Unfortunately, he managed to dodge the projectile and the smirk seemed to have grown wider.

"Come on' you can tell me." He said. "I _promise_ not to tell. Between one Faunus to another. Unlike Neptune, I can actually keep a secret." She rolled her eyes but set down her book, if rather reluctantly. Blake really wanted to get this off her chest and Sun had proven himself trustworthy enough so far.

"Fine." She huffed, her bow twitching almost comically. "I have this…" The girl struggled to find the appropriate word for it invisible hands groping around in her mind. "…Fear. This fear, that if I hang around Yang too much, she'll grow tired of me."

Sun nodded, listening intently to his friend.

"All my life, I've been independent. Even my time in the White Fang has seen to that. Rely on no one but yourself because people just let you down. I'm afraid that if I grow too dependent on Yang, that if she leaves, I won't be able to pick up the pieces. I'm _scared_, Sun."

Blake trailed off, thinking about her past memories. Humans had done nothing but let her down time and time again. Team RWBY had taught her that not all humans were like that, but what if…?

"What?" The monkey Faunus said, looking baffled. "That's it? I thought that it would be something more serious. Or dangerous."

Blake bristled at the comment. "Well I'm sorry if it's not serious enough for you." She spat.

"Whoa, you know I didn't mean it like that." Sun held his hands up in mock surrender. "Just because I said that the problem isn't as serious doesn't mean that it's not as important."

She sighed. "I know you didn't mean it that way…sorry for snapping at you." She replied rubbing her temples.

"No sweat." He shrugged, grinning when the paper ball hit the librarian's back. The elderly woman glared at him with the intensity of a thousand suns, but he just whistled innocently. When she turned away again, Sun turned his focus back on Blake.

"Look," He said, "I may not be the brightest banana in the bunch. But even a _blind_ person can see the way Yang looks at you." The cat Faunus looked surprised at the revelation, her mouth opening into an 'o' shape. However, Sun wasn't finished yet.

"If I could give out the award for the most-mooney-eyes, it'll probably go to blondie. Take it from me, Blake. Your girlfriend would probably even give up her hair for you. Her _hair_. You know how big that is?" He said and threw his hands up in the air, drawing several weird looks. Sun suddenly looked a little green. "Actually…Yang looks like she's undressing you with her eyes most of the time. So yeah. There's that."

Blake felt the cogs in her mind turning as she stared into the distance. After that little speech, Sun had gotten up and left to find his partner, leaving her to contemplate what he said. She felt some guilt prickle her, knowing that she probably hurt her girlfriend, even if she didn't mean it. Sighing gently, the cat Faunus picked up her half read book and slowly sauntered over to the checkout counter.

Although her face was blank, there was a small smile playing on her lips and a gentle sparkle in those amber eyes.

'_It looks like I'm going to have to make up for the lost time_.' Blake put a little skip in her step as she left the library. '_I wonder if Weiss knows how to plan a romantic dinner?_'


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN**: Turned out longer than i expected. Finally getting around to updating all of my in progress fics. Enjoy. Sort of continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>Yang was woken up when something cold was dumped over her. Spitting with fury, she immediately lashed out with a punch. Fortunately, the attacker was able to dodge in time, disappearing in a whirlwind of red petals. Outside the dorm room, Ruby suppressed a shiver. '<em>Dodged a bullet there<em>.' She thought wryly, peeking through the door and observing her sister get down from her bed with an unpleasant scowl. '_Being a team leader sure is hard_.' The cloaked girl sighed softly and quickly typed out a message on her scroll.

Yang came to a halt, her angry expression traded for one of confusion when she spotted an outfit, laid down neatly on Blake's bed. She looked around. Was it for her? Stepping closer, the blonde cautiously took the dress in her hands and lifted it up. She gasped.

The strapless dress was long, the bottom of the silky fabric almost reaching the carpet. It was a vibrant colour of purple, the hem a darker shade than the rest of the dress. There were no designs on it, but Yang didn't mind it one bit. Despite her flashy and bold dressing style, she had a soft spot for simple, yet elegant outfits like the one she was holding.

A grin split her lips when she spotted a small note which was lying innocently on her girlfriend's pillow. Picking it up, her heart skipped a beat at the familiar, cursive handwriting.

'_Put on the dress and follow the trail_.'

Not wasting anytime, Yang quickly stripped out of her day outfit and changed into the dress, marveling at how soft the material felt on her skin. It was mysterious how Blake knew her three sizes. Interesting…memories began flashing through her head. The blonde blushed. Maybe it wasn't _that_ mysterious after all.

Slipping on her (only) pair of heels, she gingerly pushed the door and stepped outside.

To her surprise, she saw a trail of petals leading from the dorm room towards the staircase which lead to the roof. Curiosity filled her as she started walking, keeping her eyes on the petals. It was about halfway up the long flight of stairs when she noticed something peculiar about the trail.

Yang felt something click in her mind when she saw the next part of the trail. '_That's it_!' She grinned gleefully.

What the member of team RWBY was referring to was how the trail was made out of different coloured petals. At the start, it had been a vibrant orange. Yang remembered giggling at how odd the colour looked when the orange petals soon led to light blue ones. And now, stopping at the top of the stairs, the petals had changed once again; this time, yellow.

Her interest was further peaked when the yellow ones abruptly changed to red ones. She frowned, eyebrows scrunching together as she tried to comprehend the meaning of all this. Her girlfriend was an avid reader; there was no doubt in Yang's mind that there was a hidden meaning in the different colors. It was times like this she regretted not picking up a book (even if said book was a trashy romance novel).

So occupied with her thoughts, the blonde didn't realize that she had already reached her destination.

Her heart nearly stopped when Yang bumped into something soft. She took a step back in bewilderment, and felt heat creep up her neck when she spotted Blake, in all her loveliness, smirking at her.

Lilac eyes fell onto her lover's outfit, aura rising rapidly as she took in the gorgeous red and black tuxedo complete with necktie. Blake gave her a half smile, tugging at the tie sheepishly.

"Too much?"

Yang licked her lips. "Heh, for you maybe."

Blake chuckled, stepping forward to embrace her. Leaning in, the cat Faunus kissed her girlfriend thoroughly, her chest tightening when Yang's natural sweet scent flooded her senses. Pulling back, she smiled warmly and wordlessly revealed the romantic candlelit dinner set up behind her with a flourish of her hand.

As Blake was about to turn around and lead her girlfriend to her seat as she should, a strong arm suddenly shot out to grab hers; startling her. "Yang?" She questioned.

"I wanted to know…" Lilac eyes shifted nervously as she tried to muster up the courage to ask the question which had been gnawing at the back of her head since she'd started following the trail. "What's with all the different coloured petals? I may not be the most romantic person, but aren't red petals supposed to symbolize love or something?"

Blake lips curl into a smirk which melted into a soft smile when she saw that the other girl was genuinely afraid that her not knowing would make her angry.

"The trail is a sort of 'time line' of our relationship. The orange ones were for the first time we met. Remember? During the initiation." Yang nodded, listening intently. "Orange represents the fascination I felt towards you. I mean, who sees a girl punching a Grimm for slicing off one string of hair?" Blake recounted with amusement.

"Blue represents trust. After that whole Faunus reveal thing, you weren't angry. Despite the fact that I kept such a secret from you for so long, you still forgave me. I trust you with my life, Yang." The blonde took in a sharp breath, looking away when she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. Blake cupped her cheek, turning her head and resting her forehead against Yang's. "Shh." She whispered gently, trying to comfort her. "Don't cry. I'm not done yet."

"S-Sorry." The girl croaked. "Continue."

The cat Faunus nodded. "Yellow represents happiness. I've never felt so happy with anyone, not even with my old friends. Just being around you makes me so happy, and sometimes, I can't believe that I'd gotten so lucky to have you as my partner. And finally…"

Blake swallowed. "Red represents love." Yang felt her eyes widen and her heart stop. Was she really? "I love you, Yang Xiao Long. With all my heart." She finished nervously. There was a pregnant pause. And then, Blake felt Yang grab her collar and pulling her forward. They kissed furiously, hands wandering and hearts palpitating furiously. The amber eyed girl felt herself get pinned to the brick wall and opened her eyes to see Yang panting breathlessly. The other girl leaned forward and kissed her again. But this time, it was slow and sweet; both parties unwilling to separate even for a second. Yang was the one who pulled back first, golden locks spilling down her shoulders.

"I love you too."

She replied, before leaning in to capture Blake's lips in another kiss.


End file.
